Un pequeño encuentro con el futuro
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: En la vida suceden muchas cosas misteriosas y el futuro es posiblemente lo que se encuentra en la cima de todo ello, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el futuro se muestra ante ti por poco tiempo?


**Los japos ya lo celebran, los jugadores de SIF ya lo celebran!... porque para cuando esto ya este en linea ya habrá sido el cambio y saldrán los regalos... es el cumpleaños de la roba... digo, de Riko! :v... este OS lo llevo escribiendo desde hace semanas... meses mas bien... creo que lo empecé cuando hice el de cumpleaños de Nozomi y Mari y si, hasta ahora lo subo... en fin...**

**no suelo hacer esto por lo obvio que resulta el que uso personajes que no me pertenecen pero aquí si vale la pena dejar una aclaración... Takami Rika no es mi creacion yo solo la tomo prestada de Kougi (y sus grandiosos doujin) para esta historia... una vez aclarado esto, podemos comenzar...**

* * *

**Un pequeño encuentro con el futuro. **

Las nueve miembros de Aqours se encontraban reunidas en su club, como cualquier día de práctica o reunión de planeación, pero ahora era diferente, porque había una décima persona entre ellas, mejor dicho, una pequeña persona.

— Entonces ¿De verdad no es la hermana menor de Chikacchi? —La directora de la escuela preguntó confundida.

Chika, You y Kanan negaron nuevamente. Chika era la hija menor de los Takami, pero esa niña de pronto apareció en la azotea, era una copia idéntica a la líder del grupo, pero sus ojos eran de un tono castaño, se presentó bajo el nombre de Takami Rika y parecía conocer a Chika, You y Yoshiko, pero en especial a Riko, en quien estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras comía una mikan alegremente.

— ¿Algun pariente? —Preguntó Yoshiko bastante molesta de que la pequeña acaparara la atención de la pianista.

Claro que Hanamaru y Ruby también estaban pendientes de ella.

— Llamé a Mito-nee hace unos momentos preguntando si tenía a alguna prima con ese nombre pero dijeron que mis padres eran hijos únicos —Contestó la líder igual a Yoshiko pero ella intentaba disimular.

— Dinos pequeña ¿Cómo llegaste aquí-zura? —Preguntó Hanamaru dulcemente.

— No lo sé —Respondió la pequeña — Solo recuerdo estar allá arriba y las vi haciendo esos raros movimientos.

— Se llaman pasos de baile —Dijo Riko tiernamente — Nosotras somos idols, y estábamos ensayando.

— ¿Idols? —La pequeña hizo una pose de pensar cerrando los ojos y cruzando brazos y piernas, una copia exacta de Chika en miniatura — Pero mamá Riko dijo que dejó de ser idol cuando se graduó —Comentó la menor confundida.

Y otra vez esa forma de llamarla, cuando apareció de la nada en medio de su práctica llegó corriendo directo a las piernas de la compositora llamándola _mamá Riko_.

Dia tosió disimuladamente para atraer la atención.

— ¿Puedes decirnos dónde vives? O ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— Mi mamá es mamá Riko —Respondió de inmediato señalándola — Y mi otra mamá es Chika-chan.

Lo primero, algunas lo esperaban, pero lo segundo si las dejó confundidas y la mikan soltando incoherencias igual que Riko negado cualquier cosa.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando? No hay forma de que sean tus madres —Habló You intentando recuperar la calma — Para empezar, no tiene ni un año que conocimos a Riko-chan, por lo tanto.

— ¡Mamá Riko y Chika-chan son mis mamás! —Gritó con un puchero.

— Escucha niña mikan —Yoshiko ganó la atención de todas — A las niñas que mienten caen en el más profundo de los infiernos, por eso si no quieres descender al

— ¿Por qué la tía Yoshiko habla raro? —Preguntó la pequeña de pronto.

— ¡Yohane!

— ¡Alto! —Alzó la voz Dia — Retomemos desde el principio, ¿Quiénes son tus verdaderos padres? —Cuestionó acercándose con su mirada seria.

Rika de inmediato comenzó a llorar aferrada a Riko.

— Idiota la asustas —Exclamó Kanan golpeando en la cabeza a Dia.

— Oye _little girl_ —Ahora fue turno de Mari de intentar algo — ¿No tienes contigo alguna identificación con tu dirección?

La pequeña pareció recordar algo y buscó entre sus bolsillos sacando una pequeña tarjeta que le entregó a la rubia; de inmediato todas intentaron ver la pequeña identificación.

— Takami Rika, 5 años, teléfono —De inmediato intentó marcar pero el aviso de que el numero era incorrecto o inexistente se escuchó una y otra vez.

— ¿No habrá sido mal escrito? —Preguntó .

— Dudo que una tarjeta de identificación, hecha específicamente para ponerse en contacto con algún familiar cometieran tal error —Respondió Kanan.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-zura.

Todas observaron a la pequeña mini-Chika aferrada a la pierna de Riko.

— ¿Y si vamos al ryokan de Chikacchi? —Sugirió Mari — En la identificación dice _Takami_, tal vez su familia sepa algo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo; suspendieron sus actividades para ir directo a la casa de su líder. Resultó en algo incómodo para la mayoría ya que la pequeña no se despegaba de su _mamá Riko_ por nada, para Ruby y Hanamaru no fue tan malo ya que jugaban con ella durante el viaje en autobús, y Mari lo tomaba con mucha calma.

Por otro lado era muy diferente para Yoshiko que estaba irritada desde que la niña dijo ser hija de Riri y Chika, por otro lado la chica mikan se encontraba confundida, no por pensar en si era cierto o no lo que la niña dijo, sino porque eso la volvió consiente sobre qué era lo que realmente pensaba sobre su compañera pianista.

— Chika-chan —Llamó You para sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba, ni ella se dio cuenta que no dejaba de ver a Riko y su supuesta hija todo el tiempo — ¿De verdad no sabes nada de ella? —Preguntó refiriéndose a la menor.

Chika negó.

— Toda mi familia vive en Numazu, si ella fuera alguna hija de ellos la reconocería —Contestó con una voz tranquila.

You mantenía la calma, pero reconocía perfectamente el rostro de Chika en esos momentos, era el mismo que ella tenía hace unos meses.

De pronto la pequeña comenzó a buscar en su mochila como si recordara algo importante de pronto, sacando un cuaderno se dirigió a Yoshiko.

— Tía Yoshiko, este es el cuaderno de Yoruha-chan, ¿Puedes entregárselo por mí y darle las gracias? —Dijo de forma educada.

Yoshiko lo tomó con torpeza casi por pura cortesía.

— ¿Yoruha-chan? —Inquirió Riko.

— Es la hija de la tía Yoshiko y la tia You —Respondió con inocencia pero extrañeza — Me la prestó porque olvidé hacer mi tarea.

— Oh, Rika-chan acaba de confesar su crimen frente a su mami —Se burló Mari, logrando que la niña se asustara.

— ¡Pero fue culpa de Chika-chan! —De inmediato señaló a su otra madre.

— ¿Yo?

— Puso ese documental sobre las mikans y por eso lo olvide.

— Cada vez pienso que si son sus madres-zura —Comentó Hanamaru y nadie pudo negarlo.

Fue entonces cuando el autobús se detuvo en la parada y todas bajaron. Apenas avanzaron un poco más y pudieron llegar a su destino.

— ¿Por qué estamos en la casa de los abuelos? —Preguntó la niña a su mamá Riko.

— Solo vamos a preguntar algo —Respondió nerviosa.

— Tengo hambre —Comentó la menor sujetando su estómago.

— ¿Quieres algo para cenar? —Preguntó Riko siguiendo la corriente.

— ¡Mikans!

A nadie le sorprendió la respuesta.

Finalmente en la entrada la pequeña Rika jugaba alegremente con Shiitake mientras el resto entraba llamando a Shima, que se encontraba en recepción.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la amable mujer acercándose al nervioso grupo.

— Lo que sucede es que durante nuestra practica —Comenzó Dia intentando ser lo más clara posible.

— ¡No está! —Ruby entró de pronto interrumpiendo a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo que no está? —Preguntó Kanan sorprendida.

Chika y Riko fueron las primeras en salir, y ver a Shiitake en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando entraron.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Riko a Hanamaru que estaba un poco más lejos observando por todas partes.

— Se desvaneció-zura —Exclamó con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo que se desvaneció? —Ahora fue Chika un poco alterada.

— Estábamos aquí cuidándola —Comenzó Ruby — Luego volteamos dos segundos a la entrada al escuchar a Shima-san y cuando regresamos la vista ya no estaba.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes? —Preguntó Shima sin comprender nada.

— Entonces por eso vinieron aquí —Comentó Shima después de escuchar los detalles, todas aun lucían inquietas en especial Chika y Riko que querían iniciar la búsqueda lo más rápido posible — Pero, en nuestra familia no hay ninguna niña con ese nombre o descripción de la que hablan.

— Pero ella lo dijo, además —Riko hizo una pausa esperando a que Mari mostrara la tarjeta y afortunadamente entendió el mensaje.

— Ciertamente es extraño, pero puedo asegurarles que no existe nadie así en nuestra familia —Continuó firme.

— Entonces, ¿Era un fantasma-zura? —Preguntó Hanamaru y todas se asustaron.

— Pero entonces lo que dejó —Ruby asustada soltó un _pigy_, igual que su hermana.

— Es cierto —You rápidamente tomó de entre las cosas de Yoshiko el cuaderno que le dio la niña.

Leyó el nombre de la portada _Watanabe Yoruha_, antes de abrirlo.

— La fecha que está escrita aquí es de —Murmuró Kanan.

— Eso significa que esa niña realmente era —El grupo observó a Chika y Riko.

— P-por supuesto que no —Dia cerró la libreta y todas comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.

Bueno, la reacción era normal, no cualquiera puede aceptar que tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con su futuro.

* * *

**Más tarde, o tal vez mañana subiré el pequeño doujin de Kougi que traduje al español... también tengo un drabble que esperaba hacer para el KotoUmi pero por falta de tiempo no pude y lo dejé para el ChikaRiko, ese lo subo mañana... feliz cumpleaños y denle una amiga a esa pianista :v **


End file.
